musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Re:\Legion
Re:\Legion (auch Re-Legion oder Re:Legion) ist ein 2001 von Oliver Schmitz und Martin Cremers gegründetes Electro-Projekt. Bandgeschichte Im Oktober 2001 gegründet, entstand der erste Song "Reflections" im Januar 2002 der im Jahr 2003 zum Titelsong der ersten Demo des Projekts werden würde. Da der Musikstil durch die Vorprägung der Mitglieder eine Mischung aus Trance und Electro-Industrial darstellt, wird dieser oft dem Dark-Electro und so der "Schwarzen-Szene" zugerechnet. Da die Popularität von Re:\Legion durch die Beliebtheit in Clubs und Beiträgen auf Samplern bis 2006 anstieg und sich noch kein Label gefunden hatte beschloss man ein erstes Release "Intersection" in Eigenregie zu veröffentlichen. Im Sommer 2007 unterschrieb die Band bei Rupal Records / Equinoxe Records und veröffentlichte kurz darauf das offizielle Debütalbum "13 Seconds". Es folgten die Alben "State Of Mind" 2010 und letztlich "ElevenElevenEleven" 2011 Diskographie Alben *Reflections (Demo 2003) *Intersection (Eigenveröffentlichung 2006) *13 Seconds (Rupal/E-Noxe 2007) *State Of Mind (E-Noxe 2010) *ElevenElevenEleven (E-Noxe 2011) Sampler Beiträge *der Song "Bored (2 death)" auf dem Sampler DARK SPY Compilation 1 (2005) *der Song "deception (honoured)" auf dem Sampler Electronic Steel Corp. Vol 1 (2005) *die Songs "Re:Start" und "Legion (extended)" auf dem Sampler DARK SPY Compilation 2 (2005) *der Song "deception (honoured)" auf dem Sampler EXTREME Sündenfall 2 (2005) *der Song "Legion" auf dem Sampler EXTREME Club Hits 10 (2005) *der Song "DN 38416" auf dem Sampler GOTHIC Compilation No. 28 (2005) *der Song "Legion" auf dem Sampler Kulturruine - Die besten 10 Jahre (2005) *der Song "DN 38416" auf dem Sampler Gothic is what you mke it 5 (2005) *der Song "Pests Of Flesh" auf dem Sampler Electronic Voice Phenomenon (2006) *der Song "Nachthexen" auf dem Sampler Lost in Darkness 3 (2006) *der Song "Nachthexen" auf dem Sampler EXTREME Jenseitshymnen 6 (2006) *der Song "Line B" auf dem Sampler EXTREME präsentiert Schwarze Nacht Tanz 1 (2006) *der Blitzkrieg Mix von "Nachthexen" auf dem Zillo Sampler (2007) *der Song "Legion 2008" auf dem Sampler GOTHIC Compilation No. 38 (2007) *der Song "Elektro:Schock" auf dem Sampler EXTREME präsentiert Schwarze Nacht Tanz 2 (2007) *der Song "Victims (return of the dead)" auf dem Sampler EXTREME präsentiert Schwarze Nacht Tanz 3 (2008) *der Song "Trance:Formation" auf dem Sampler GOTHIC Compilation No. 48 (2010) Remixe *Secret Way Mix von "Promised Land" auf In Strict Confidence "The Serpent Kiss" (2006) *Secret Way Mix von In Strict Confidence "Promised Land" auf dem Sampler Sonic Seducer (2006) *Survival Mix von "Life And Order" auf Lost Area "Dare to Dream" (2006) *Scheinwelt Mix von "Face In The Mirror" auf MayFly "Face In The Mirror" Single (2007) *Is It Live Mix von "Cold Massiv Blue" auf Wynardtage "Praise The Fallen" (2007) *Disturbed von Wynardtage "Peace Of Mind" auf dem Sampler EXTREME Sündenfall 7 (2008) *Zeitlos Mix von "Wesen Der Nacht" auf La Magra "Schwarze Boten" Silver Edition (2008) *Stay For Ever Mix von "No Escape" auf Virtual Victim "Remission" (2008) *Tied Up von "Slavery" auf PROSPECTIVE "Perfect Evolution Of Humanity" (2010) *Remix von "Only Silence Remains" auf reAdjust "reFormation" (2010) *Far Away von "Walking Away" auf Isaac Junkie "She Has A Fire Train" (2010) *Remix von "Glaubensfrage" auf Den.C.T.Bug "Glaubensfrage" (2010) Weblinks #Offizielle Website #MySpace-Präsenz Kategorie:Elektro-Projekt Kategorie:Deutsche Band Kategorie:Alle Artikel